Before Us
by Mystery005
Summary: This is abou some of the transformers about whathappened in the beginning and what happens later after ROTF. Parings of the Transformers and humans will be in the story, not till later though.
1. Chapter 1

Before we knew of it.

The night was young and so were the victims of the Decepticon leader Megatron. To those close comrades to the decepticon tyrant, they knew that he wanted Decepticon sparklings born to fight against the Autobots. The only way this was to be accomplished was to get femmes, even ones just six years old. The young mech and femme had been close friends since she was born with him getting her out of trouble whenever she needed the extra help which wasn't because she was born a decepticon warrior. She had been put with many young mechs before being paired with her best friend. She had many emotional scars that would never leave her spark like all younglings raised in the decepticon ranks that suffered the hardships of training to become spies. The young mech was a friend of Megatron since he stole him from the Autobots when he was still very young.

Like any other younglings their age if they had grown up in the safety of Iacon they would have been protected from the Decepticons ruthless attacks. The young femme had been born with a mother and three older brothers with the youngest being a year old and the other two being very fine decepticon warriors when she had been born. Her mother was more caring than the other mothers of the other younglings around the Decepticon base. She had taken in the young mech that had befriended her daughter becoming a mother and guardian to him. As she had told the three younglings that lived with her the stories of life outside the boundaries of the Decepticons base and slave camp.

The first time that the femme had been put with a mech was when she had been two; afterwards she had been paired with many other mechs. Her mother, Elizabeth, had had enough of her daughter, Cornelia, and her son, Matt, being used as breeders. She and Cornelia's friend that lived with them, Starscream, devised a plan to take her two sparklings away to an old friend that she took pity on in the slave camp once and set her free.

The night Megatron had paired the two younglings together was the night that Starscream had snuck his friend out. It was raining outside and the roof was leaking due to poor maintenance. The young femme clutched her friend looking for comfort and peace in her friends loving gaze. They hadn't exchanged many words in the short time that they had been locked in the room waiting for her mother to come and let them out.

"We will be okay. I promise," The young Starscream said in a comforting manner.

"How do you know brother?" Cornelia asked wearily to her unofficial protector

"Because, your mother would never let anything happen to you. Not until her spark stops beating," Starscream said hugging the youngling.

"What happens when she comes? Can I see you again?" The youngling said with tears drawing to her eyes.

"We will see each other again. Just have faith in the ones you care most about and they will find their way back to you," Starscream said realising his hold on the child.

"Come my dear it is time to leave this hell hole," Cornelia's mother said appearing before one of the broken windows of the small shack with Matt hanging on loosely to her plasma canon strapped to her back next to a small bag filled with their things.

"Here Elizabeth, thank you for looking after me these past few years," Starscream said easily giving the girl back to her mother who placed her gently next to her brother on her back.

"That's okay, and congratulations on the promotion you got. Stick to the plan as well please, I have faith in you," Elizabeth said slipping back out the window.

My first fanfic, if you don't like what it says then don't read on. It gets better though. All reviews are welcome so I can make this story better.


	2. Chapter 2

Before Us

Elizabeth had never been the one to say that she was the athletic type, but when you were trying to protect your defenceless children away from a place that would be closely related to the pit, anything would be fast than staying there to rot while patrolling the grounds to the slave's quarters.

The morning light was seeking them out as she walked down the almost barren streets of inner Iacon. The Decepticon symbol plastered across her right chest plate would be easily sought out by any of the Autobot guards that patrolled the city. The sight of a mother Decepticon carrying her two youngest children would be a sight for any Autobot to behold and cringe over as it was becoming less of a sight in Iacon.

Knowing the route to her old friend's house off by spark she predicted that she would get there close to midday. She had passed a small park with a few younglings playing with each other with their creators sitting on a nearby bench, enjoying each other's company. Nothing was permanent. Not in this life anyway she thought. She thought about warning them to go back to where they came from and stay there as an attack was planned to destroy the main office which housed the leader of the Autobots Omega Supreme. It was located only a few blocks away from the park.

As her two younglings stirred she thought of the miracles that bought her her two eldest sons Draco-Seven and Tracon-Quint and her two youngest younglings Matt-QI-Seven, but Matt for short, and her only daughter Cornelietta-Huntress-Eight, but Cornelia for short. Primus himself gave them to her as a gift with the curse of them dying when they are sent to a distant and unknown world hundreds of galaxies away.

"Mommy what's to eat?" The young children said in perfect harmony.

To her right there was an abandoned store with a few young Autobots cooking some food, and to her left there was a diner. She didn't have much credits but she chose it best to play it safe and go into the diner than take her chances as a lone femme amongst a few sharp and strong mechs that could easily match her speed and endurance.

The diner was almost empty, there was an off duty soldier by the looks of his armour, and then there was the waitress. She looked like she came from a pretty wealthy family but the façade was ruined by a few small tattoos that were plastered across her arms and a small rifle attached to her hip that made her look of a soldier, her body looked as if she had come back from a saloon and her armour placement made her look like an airess to a wealthy father or mother.

"Could I please order two lots energon please and one medium grade energon as well thanks," Elizabeth said nervous as she had broken the chat between the two bots.

"That will be thirty-seven credits decepticon scum-bag," The waitress said rudely to Elizabeth paying close to the decepticon symbol plastered across her chest.

"I don't have that many credits, could you please just give it to my kids please. They haven't been fed for more than two days," Elizabeth asked the waitress sympathetically.

"Let me think, that will be fifty-nine credits for the meals now. Do you really think that I can see through your mask traitor? You won't give it to your kids. You'll just sell it for more credits amongst the rest of the traitors," the waitress spat rudely to Elizabeth with both of the kids that had been peering over her back retreating back to the old spots that they had been clinging onto last.

"Just give them the energon Fender, the kids look hungry. I wouldn't be surprised if they haven't been fed for a week," The warrior said sliding toward Elizabeth and the sparklings giving Fender a bunch of gold and silver credits.

"Thank you but you really didn't need to do that for us," Elizabeth said taking the two sparklings off of her back and placing them next to her.

"Names Jack, Wheeljack. My son is around the same age as these two. What are their names?" Jack asked Elizabeth playing with the two younglings.

"Names Elizabeth. This is my son Matt, and my daughter Cornelia," Elizabeth said putting out a hand for him to shake, while the two kids started drinking their Energon that Fender bought over very displeased that there was a Decepticon in her diner.

"Nice to make your acquaintance. So are you taking them to an orphanage or what?" Jack asked taking a sip from his own Energon.

"An old friend, she said she would look after them for a while," Elizabeth said scratching Matts head lovingly.

"That's probably going to be better than in one of them Decepticon camps," Jack said sounding angry.

"I don't want them growing up with the emotional scars that I suffered when I was still a youngling, they have already been through so much throughout their life. Even though I can't escape they still can before it's too late," Elizabeth said putting the two younglings onto the ground so that they could walk for a while.

"Well it was nice meeting you. I wish your children to be safe throughout their lives. I must be off now got to go back to work," Jack said standing up and walking towards the door.

"Thank you for the food, and I wish you to know that not all Decepticons are scumbags like you think that they are. Some are very loving and merciful," Elizabeth said putting her children back onto her back and walking out of the diner.


	3. Chapter 3

Before Us

The streets that she walked were covered with rubbish and dirt. It wasn't one of the most pleasant places to raise a family. The Cybertronian suns that beared down to the ground giving the earth an exponantional heat. The path to the house of the old friend was to go past some of the most heavily guarded buildings in Cybertron. She could see a school for younglings to go and learn about things that would aid them throughout their lives. She noticed a few of the younglings enjoying their time that they got outside.

It was just over midday that she arrived at a small unit that belonged to her two friends, Zential and Moonshadow. The unit was the ordinary grey and brown. The fence was tall that it even made a tall decepticon like her feel small and weak. There was a bit of shade in the yard but not much, and it was surrounded by other houses of rich bots. There was another small park just a few minutes' walk down the street.

She decided to jump the fence because the gate to the house was just down the street from a soldier barracks. She didn't want any soldier but the one that she had met earlier on. Not many warriors were so lenient with Decepticons that had weapons in their possession, especially well-known spies that had been used before.

The lawn was cut and there was not much shade on the lawn, but it was god enough to raise children that had ADHD, very bad to.

When she knocked on the door she heard a few cusses coming from the other side of the door. She knew that she had probably interrupted something, but she didn't want to find out what.

When Zential opened the door, she saw the armour a bit underneath his chest. He used to be a Decepticon until he met Moonshadow. Megatron despised his father's attraction toward this Autobot so he decided to lock Zential up in the compound's cages for a week. None was allowed to feed him or talk to him but his good friends defied this rule and fed him.

The attitude of a warrior had never left his mind, "What do you want nettling?" but the attitude of a sparkling stayed with him. Some of his old friends had opened up a betting pool to see how long it would take for him to lose both of the attitudes that had slowed him down physically.

"Hello Lugnut, Moonie home?" Elizabeth said pushing past his large bulk to see Moonshadow sitting at the table with five sets of energon set out on the table.

"Really good just barging through like that. See that the kids survived the night in hell," Moonracer said stirring her drink around a few times.

"Hello Moonie. Seems like you have lost the weight from the little guy and that dumb thing," Elizabeth said sitting down taking her younglings off of her back.

"Eat?" Cornelia asked looking at the energon expectantly.

"Yes eat. You will need a lot of it to fill out some of that armour. You are too skinny to be an Autobot," Moonracer said looking at Cornelia's small figure that you could tell wasn't filling out like it was supposed to. Cornelia wasn't skinny enough to be considered underweight but her protoform wasn't filling out properly. Anyone who wasn't aware that she was a former Decepticon would believe that she was malnourished.

"How are the kids?" Elizabeth asked taking the bags of her backs and the children's weapons off her back as well.

"They are fine for the time being, at the school at the moment," Moonracer said getting another glass of energon.

"Well, I believe it is time for me to leave if I don't want to be on patrol for the next twelve weeks straight," Elizabeth said running out the door while both of the younglings ran to the windows at great speed to say goodbye to their mother. The last thing that they remember seeing of her is her jumping over the fence without grace.

"See ya later sweet-spark," Zential said giving Moonracer a kiss before leaving.

"Come sit children, I would like to ask you some questions," Moonracer said pulling up two seats next to her.


	4. Chapter 4

Two hours later

"And we had these friends who said that if we kept winning in the betting pool they would quit and just give us their credits for the next millennium," Cornelia said eating another treat that Moonshadow kept giving her when she had finished the last one.

"What were you're names again?" Moonshadow asked getting another bag of treats.

"My name is Cornelietta-Huntress-Eight but Cornelia for sort. I was being trained in long range archery and advanced mechanics. Matt-QI-Seven is my brother but he likes to be called Matt, and he was being trained in reverse quantum mechanics and hand to hand combat," Cornelia said finishing off another energon cup.

"Come, I would like to do something to your hair. Matt could you please sit on the chair," Moonracer said picking up one of his dreads and cut it off.

"What are you doing to my hair?" Matt said looking at his hair that had landed on the ground.

"I will have to cut it all off if you are to look like an Autobot," Moonshadow said cutting off more of his hair.

"Are we allowed to watch the TV?" Cornelia asked bracing herself as she would have if she had still been on the Decepticon base. The Decepticons believed that tough love was appropriate for all younglings.

"Sure darling. Ok Matt you can get off now. Cornelia if you could please sit here," Moonshadow said turning the TV to a kids show. As Cornelia sat onto the chair and Moonshadow started cutting her hair a bunch of voices were heard as Matt went to the window to look at where the noise was coming through.

"Hi mom were home," a youngling said walking through the door with a few others following behind him.

"What are these pondscum? They belong on the street," A young black bot said stepping out of the group of youngling.

"We aren't no pondscum! Come here I'll show you," Matt said stepping out from the safety of the chairs to stand in front of the chair his sister was sitting on.

"Bring it on!" The black youngling said jumping at his opponent with his friends cheering him on behind him.

"Stop it both of you. I don't know where you get your energy matt but Ironhide I know where you get yours from," Moonshadow said separating the two boys from starting a fight.

"Introduce yourselves before I have a mental breakdown," Moonshadow said clutching her head.

"My name Is Optimus. My friend Ironhide is the one who was trying to kill you. Sorry about that. Ratchet is the white armoured one with the pack and Arcee is the only other girl here at the moment," Optimus said stepping out from behind Ironhide and pushing him back into the group.

"My name is Matt-QI-Seven and I like being called Matt, and this is my younger sister Cornelietta-Huntress-Eight and she likes being called Cornelia," Matt said extending a hand for Optimus to shake.

"Hello, my name like he said is Arcee," Arcee said holding a hand out for Cornelia to shake.

"Don't shake hands, not after someone said I would never be hurt," Cornelia said looking away from Arcee.

"Don't worry Arcee, she belongs back in the hole she came from," Ironhide said putting a hand on his friend.

"You take that back before I do something I won't regret," Cornelia said jumping onto Ironhide with quick grace and agility and nailing him to the floor with her pointing a knife at his throat. Her legs were barley touching the floor as his bulk was lifting her.

"Cornelia! In this house there are no weapons! Give me all of your weapons now!" Moonshadow said pulling Cornelia off of Ironhide who was rubbing his neck and checking for anything cut or broken.

"Fine, but you won't, be able to get all of it, still got a lot more; oh do you want the poison?" Cornelia said laying out a variety of different guns, canons, knives, swords, poison and many other offensive weapondry that a youngling should not have. Matt was laying out all of his weapons as well but he had a lot less and a smaller variety.

"Now I know why most Decepticons aren't smart they've got the worst weapons in history and the IQ of a hatchling," Ironhide said remarking about Cornelia's weapons.

"He got any medical things?" Cornelia asked Moonshadow.

"No. Why?" Moonshadow asked with her answer quickly answered when Cornelia walked up to the larger form of Ironhide and gave him a swift kick in the groin.

"Cornelia! That is not a good thing to do with your roommate," Moonshadow said walking over to Ironhide and started babying him.

"With all due offence, she was just looking after herself. She has the body of a youngling, but the mind of an elder. We were told in the camp that you either grow up fast, or get killed. Of course we both grew up fast, so don't blame my sister," Matt said standing up for his little sister.

"Fine, but you two. Zential and I do not allow violence of any kind. Especially toward each other," Moonshadow said talking to the two new younglings.

"yes mam," the two kids said in perfect harmony.

"Good. Now Cornelia, Ironhide hug each other and make sure you both apologize to each other and make sure it doesn't happen again," Moonshadow said pushing the two younglings closer to each other.

"Sorry bout trying ta kills ya before. I was taught by the best," Cornelia said shyly and sadly to the larger and older youngling in front of her.

"Yeah, sorry," Ironhide said giving a quick hug to the smaller and more fragile sparkling in front of him then turning back to his friends.

"Now, Arcee go and take Cornelia on a tour of the place, but don't go outside. I need to have a talk with the boys," Moonshadow said before shooing the two girls upstairs.

"This is Moonshadow and Zential's rooms. Do you know Zential use to be a Prime? An actual Prime! I couldn't believe it when I first met him. Do you need help with your stuff," Arcee asked quitting her yacking on about random stuff.

"Na im right," Cornelia said readjusting the bag on her back.

"Ok, now this is your bed and mine is just under here. Hope you like the top bunk because that's where you're sleeping, unless you can get a swap of one of the boys," Arcee said looking up at Cornelia while she got into her bed.

"Thanks Arcee. Could I just have a rest for a while?" Cornelia asked the young girl.

"Sure, wanna stay sleep till tomorrow?" Arcee asked her self-proclaimed new best friend.

"Yeah thanks. Been through one hell of a week," Cornelia said lying down curling into a ball, not caring that there was a blanket and a pillow on the bed, all she noticed was that there was a lack of warmth beside her. All in her short life there had been someone next to her to look after her; normally it was either Starscream, soundwave or Lugnut.

Five minutes later Arcee broke the silence elapsing through them. "What happened when you were a Decepticon?" Arcee asked the girl above who was trying to fall asleep.

"Goodnight Arcee," Cornelia said with obvious disgust.

"Ok Night," Arcee said walking out back downstairs.

now i have not been gettn the desired reviews so i will not post a new chapter until i either get another three, let me repeat that, three, reviews or Hanako love decides that the ppl need more!

i probably wont keep either and a new chappie should be up sometime in the distant future.

from Me ;-)


End file.
